1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid state color television camera employing camera elements such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) which produces dots-sequentially bi- or tri-color signals according to color coding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To obtain the color image signal of a predetermined standard television system from the camera output signal of a color television camera, it is necessary to carry out the signal processing such as the levelling of at least three primary color signal (so-called white balance adjustment) and the formation of luminance and chromaticity signals by process treatment and matrix.
Since, in prior signal processing circuits, the dots sequential camera color signals are converted into simultaneous signals to carry out white balance adjustment and process treatment through three channels under the condition of simultaneous signal, at least three variable voltage gain control type amplifiers and process treating circuits are needed. Accordingly, the above-mentioned prior signal processing circuits provide not only complicated circuit construction with a large number of constituent parts and a large consumption of power, but also make the whole circuit large.